Halt mich
by Styko
Summary: Träume sind die Flucht aus der Wirklichkeit, notwendig in einer Realität wie der unseren. Doch was ist, wenn jene Flucht schlimmer ist als die Wirklichkeit, die wir verdrängen wollen? Severus versucht seiner Flucht zu entgehen, doch stattdessen läuft


**Titel:** Halt mich  
**Teil:** Oneshot   
**Genre:** Dark, Romance  
**Pairing:** RemusXSeverus (angedeutet)  
**Warning:** dark, angedeutetes Slash, Severus' POV, OOC (Out of Character)   
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Summary:** Träume sind die Flucht aus der Wirklichkeit, notwendig in einer Realität wie der unseren. Doch was ist, wenn jene Flucht schlimmer ist als die Wirklichkeit, die wir verdrängen wollen? Severus versucht seiner Flucht zu entgehen, doch stattdessen läuft er nur in eine andere Sackgasse, aus der es kein Entkommen mehr gibt - außer man findet Hilfe...  
  
**Bemerkung:**   
Storys im Tagesrhythmus o.O Nya, nicht mehr lang, mein Vorrat ist langsam aufgebraucht. Einen Oneshot und einen Mehrteiler hab ich noch.   
So, dass ist im Grunde die älteste, bereits im März geschrieben und bis heute nicht veröffentlich. Fragt mich nicht warum, so schlimm finde ich sie eigentlich nicht. Aber es ist nichts großartiges, eines dieser kleinen Häppchen für zwischendurch, bei denen es so was wie Handlung, Logik etc. nicht gibt, also sucht auch lieber nicht danach -.-   
Inspiriert wurde ich von Grönemeyers "Halt mich". Falls jemand das Lied zur Hand haben sollte, schlage ich vor es beim Lesen zu hören, da die Stimmung ein wenig darauf aufbaut, wenn nicht ist es aber auch egal.   
Na gut, das war's schon wieder. Ich wünsche euch - sofern das hierbei geht - viel Spaß und verweise auf den Kommibutton.   
  
**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und falls er jemandem nicht gefällt, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive _Kritik, aber ich möchte keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. haben, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, die jemandem nicht gefällt).  
  
**Feedback an:** Simbakathaaol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  


**Halt mich**

  
  
Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Nacht heute...  
Pfeifend bläst der Wind durch die alten, hohen Gänge Hogwarts. Seine kalten Finger überziehen jeden mit einem Schauern, der ihm in den Weg kommt. Selbst die Geister scheinen zu frieren in dieser mondlosen Nacht, in der sogar die letzte Maus sich in die hinterste Ecke ihrer kleine Höhle zurückgezogen hat, um dort vielleicht ein wenig der Wärme zu finden, die sie sich mit ihrem primitiven animalischen Verstand erträumt.   
Träume...   
Meine Schritte verursachen ein dumpfes Hallen auf dem dunklen Steinboden des Ganges. Es ist das einzige Geräusch heute Nacht. Sonst kann man immer noch das schnelle Trippeln von Schülern hören, die unerlaubt durch die Gänge schleichen, sich fürchtend mir zu begegnen oder einfach nur eine infantile Mutprobe abhaltend, wie man es in diesem Alter doch so häufig tut. Aber weder die Mutigsten noch die Dümmsten sind heute Nacht unterwegs. Sogar sie sind heute alle in ihren Schlafsälen und schlafen dort in warmen Betten, nichts ahnend von der grausamen Kälte, die in dieser Nacht über dem Schloss liegt.   
Schlaf...  
An einem Fenster bleibe ich stehen und schaue hinaus auf die dunkle Landschaft, die sich um Hogwarts herum erstreckt. Gras und Wasser sind bewegt vom Wind, der an ihnen zerrt. Doch es zieht kein Rauschen oder Plätschern hier herauf und die ganze Szene wirkt fast unecht. Wie in einem dieser Muggelfilme, bei dem man den Ton ausgestellt hat. Fast wie in einem... Traum?   
Ein Seufzen dringt aus meiner Kehle, ein Geräusch, das ich normalerweise vermeide, will ich doch keine Schwäche vor den Schülern zeigen. Doch in diesen Momenten, wenn ich alleine durch die einsamen Gänge und Hallen streife, da überkommt es mich jedes Mal aufs Neue und ich habe keine Chance es zu unterdrücken. Es ist, als würde es aus mir hinausdrängen um endlich frei sein zu können. Und doch fühle ich mich jedes Mal danach nur noch einsamer, noch verlassener... und-  
Nein! Ruckartig wende ich mich von dem Fenster ab und setze meinen Rundgang fort. Ich will nicht wieder in diese Gedanken verfallen, die mir doch nur noch mehr Schmerz bereiten als ich sowieso schon empfinde. Empfinden... vielleicht ist das nicht das richtige Wort... spüren..? Auch nicht... beides impliziert, dass man es registriert, dass man es bewusst wahrnimmt. Aber... so etwas wie spüren und empfinden... so etwas ist mir schon seit ewiger Zeit verwehrt. Ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich habe es einfach verlernt... Aber das ist ja auch nicht verwunderlich, wenn ich jegliches Gefühl immer unterdrückte, das mich in irgendeiner Art Schmerz hat empfinden lassen.   
Heute nehme ich den Schmerz anders wahr. Ich spüre ihn nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er da ist. Dass er immer da sein wird... er ist ein fester Bestandteil meines Daseins. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich ohne ihn leben könnte... er hat sich schon so tief in mich eingefressen... wenn er verschwinden würde, dann würde ich eine Stütze verlieren... dann würde ich...  
Oh Merlin... ein verächtliches Schnauben dringt in die Stille ein. Was habe ich nur wieder für Gedanken? Unrationale, emotionale Gedanken, die den Verstand vernebeln und einen mit dem Herzen denken lassen... nichts für mich...   
Die marmornen Stufen geben ein helles Hallen von sich, ganz im Gegensatz zu den dunklen dumpfen Steinen der Gänge. Ich gehe langsam die Treppe hinab, ziehe dieses friedliche Bild der verlassenen Eingangshalle in mich auf. Es ist ein so seltenes Bild in einer Schule, in der zu jeder anderen Tageszeit alles von schnatternden und schreienden Schülern bevölkert ist. Aber die Nacht ist der Zeitpunkt, in der niemand außer mir wach ist. Nicht einmal Filch und seine Katze streunen um diese Zeit durch das Schloss. Nur ich. Nur ich, der keinen Schlaf findet und nicht in Träume versinken kann, die vielleicht eine Flucht aus der grausamen Realität darstellen könnten. Auch wenn es nur eine kurze wäre, es wäre ein Augenblick des Friedens. Ein Augenblick von... Freiheit...   
Oh... nicht das auch schon wieder. Immer wieder der gleiche Ablauf. Erst der Schmerz, dann die Freiheit. Das eine habe ich, das andere nicht. Das eine will ich nicht, das andere wünsche ich mir. Und doch wird sich nichts von beidem ändern und ich werde mich auf ewig nach etwas sehnen, das ich nicht erlangen kann, während sich das andere bereits tief in mir eingenistet hat und niemals wieder gehen wird.   
In der Mitte der großen Eingangshalle halte ich kurz inne. Sie ist kaum erleuchtet, nur ein paar kleine Fackeln spenden ein flackerndes Licht. Flirrende Schatten sind auf den Boden gemalt. Es ist eines der wenigen Bilder, die mich beruhigen. Die mich beinah vergessen lassen...   
Egal... ich sollte mich nicht mit so etwas beschäftigen. Nicht diesen emotionalen Träumen nachhängen, dir mir sowieso nichts bringen.   
Meine Schritten wenden sich nach rechts, hin zu der großen Kerkertür, die hinunter in mein Reich führt, in dem ich mich als einziges wohl fühle. Vielleicht klingt es seltsam, vielleicht sogar skurril, aber diese kalten feuchten Wände, die bröckeln, wenn man mit den Fingern darüber fährt. Dieser modrige Geruch, der aus den Ecken und Ritzen dringt. Die Dunkelheit, die nicht einmal von den Fackeln vollständig erhellt werden kann. Das alles gibt mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Ich weiß nicht genau warum. Ich nehme an, gerade weil es so abschreckend wirkt. Hier herunter kommt niemand freiwillig. Diese Kerker geben einem eine Sicherheit, die man im Rest des Schlosses nicht hat. Eine Einsamkeit, die einen beschützt und ebenso auffrisst.   
Die Tür zu meinem Klassenzimmer gibt ein leises Knarren von sich, als ich sie einen Spalt breit öffne, gerade soweit, dass ich hindurchpasse. Ich werfe keinen Blick auf die verlassenen Sitzreihen und wende mich augenblicklich zum hinteren Teil des Raumes, auf die Tür zu, die in mein Büro führt.   
Pergamente mit Aufsätzen und Flakons mit Trankproben stapeln sich auf meinem Schreibtisch. Mein Blick verweilt kurz auf ihnen, doch nehme ich ihn gleich wieder weg. Nicht jetzt.   
Ich gehe vorbei an dem Tisch, berühre einen Stein in der Mauer dahinter und betrete den Durchgang, den die aufschwingende Mauer preisgibt.  
Es ist dunkel in meinen Gemächern, nur ein kleines Feuer brennt im Kamin. Eine Weile bleibe ich unentschlossen stehen. Ich blicke zwischen dem flackernden Feuer mit dem davor stehenden Sessel und der geöffneten Tür meines Schlafzimmers umher. Mein Bett ist unberührt. Nicht einmal eine einzige Falte ist darauf zu sehen. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wann ich es das letzte Mal benutzt habe. Wann habe ich das letzte Mal geschlafen? Habe ich überhaupt jemals geschlafen? Ich weiß nur noch, wie ich Nacht für Nacht wach liege. Stundenlang starre ich an die Decke, unfähig den Schlaf zu finden, nach dem ich mich so sehr sehne und vor dem ich mich gleichzeitig so sehr fürchte. Denn mit dem Schlaf kommen die Träume. Grausame, schreckliche Träume der Vergangenheit, die mir all jenes wieder vor Augen führen, was ich jemals getan habe. Diese Flucht aus der Wirklichkeit, die ich mir von meinen Träumen wünsche... sie ist mir nicht vergönnt. Und so wache ich Nacht für Nacht. Erkläre mich bereit die nächtlichen Rundgänge zu übernehmen um einen Grund zu haben nicht zu schlafen. Doch ich kann nicht die ganze Nacht durch die Gänge streifen und so ende ich jede Nacht in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin, schlaflos und gedankenlos, einfach nur ins Feuer starrend, darauf wartend, dass ein neuer Tag beginnt.   
"Severus?!"  
Ich schrecke auf. Mein Blick streift verwundert durch den Raum. War da wirklich eine Stimme gewesen? Wie lange habe ich schon wieder hier gesessen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Draußen ist es immer noch dunkel, doch es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich bereits seit Stunden im Sessel gesessen. Aber es waren wohl nur ein paar Minuten in Wirklichkeit.   
"Severus? Bist du noch wach?"   
Remus? Verwirrt erhebe ich mich aus meinem Sessel und gehe zurück in mein Büro. Er steht dort, blickt sich suchend um und fängt an zu lächeln, als ich aus der Mauer auftauche. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte ich ihn angefaucht, doch um diese Tageszeit bin ich nicht in der Lage bissige Bemerkungen von mir zu geben. Wie sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, aber selbst ich kann diese Maske der Kälte nicht den ganzen Tag aufrecht erhalten. Doch normalerweise ist niemand da um mich in meiner maskenlose Zeit zu sehen. Fragend sehe ich ihn an.  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen und wollte wissen, ob du vielleicht einen Trank dagegen hast. Ich wäre eigentlich nicht gekommen, aber ich hab dich auf dem Gang gehört und... naja... da du ja dann sowieso noch wach warst..."  
Er hält inne, als er meinen Blick bemerkt. Er ist nicht kalt und böse wie sonst, eher ausdruckslos... vielleicht sogar ein wenig traurig und ich verfluche ihn, dass er ausgerechnet zu dieser Stunde kommen musste.   
Bevor er etwas Weiteres sagen kann, wende ich meine Augen ab und gehe an ihm vorbei, zu einem der vielen Regale, die so viele verschiedene Tränke tragen. Ich nehme einen großen Behälter von der mittleren Platte und einen kleinen Flakon vom Boden. Schnell habe ich ein wenig des Schlaftrankes hineingefüllt und die kleine Flasche verschlossen. Ich sehe den anderen nicht an, als ich ihm den Trank in die Hand drücke. Ohne abzuwarten wende ich mich um, um erneut hinter der Mauer zu verschwinden.   
Während all dem spüre ich die bernsteinfarbenen Augen in meinem Rücken mit diesem fragenden Blick, den ich nicht mag. Kurz scheint er mit sich zu ringen und was immer auch gewinnt, es ist nicht das, was gewinnen sollte.   
"Severus..."  
Ich halte inne, obwohl ich es nicht will.   
"Kannst du... auch nicht schlafen?"   
Mein Kopf wendet sich ein wenig nach hinten, doch meine Augen verweilen auf dem Boden. Und obwohl ich es zum wiederholten Male nicht möchte, antworte ich trotzdem:  
"Nein..." Meine Stimme klingt, als hätte ich sie seit Jahren nicht benutzt.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, wie er einen Moment überlegt, doch eigentlich fragt er fast augenblicklich.   
"Soll ich dir vielleicht ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?"   
Überrascht sehe ich ihn an. Meint er das ernst? Will er wirklich hier bleiben? In diesen dunklen, feuchten Kerkern, aus denen doch sonst jeder so schnell wie möglich flüchtet. Will er wirklich hier bleiben... bei... mir?   
Ich sehe keinen Spott in seinem Gesicht, nicht in diesen sanften Zügen, die mich mit diesem ehrlichen Lächeln anblicken. Und diesmal will ich es, als ich antworte:  
"Ja."   
Er nickt leicht: "Okay."   
Ich führe ihn durch das Mauerstück, hinter in meine Räume. Neben dem Sessel, in dem ich normalerweise sitze, steht noch ein anderer und ich bedeutete ihm mit einer knappen Bewegung darin Platz zu nehmen.   
Neben dem Kamin führt ein Durchgang in eine kleine Küchennische. Aus den Schränken hole ich Tee und mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes kocht bereits das Wasser. Ich bleibe in der Küche, während der Tee zieht, darüber nachdenkend, warum er mir Gesellschaft leisen will. Wir hatten immer unsere Differenzen. Auch wenn er derjenige der Vier war, mit dem ich immer am besten auskam, wir hatten nie einen guten Draht zueinander. Aber jetzt, in dieser einen kalten Nacht, scheint alles was vor Jahren war vergessen zu sein.   
Als der Tee fertig gezogen hat, fülle ich ihn in zwei Tassen und den Rest in eine Kanne. Dann gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er sitzt noch immer lächelnd in seinem Sessel und nimmt die Tasse, die ich ihm reiche, dankend an. Ich nehme in dem anderen Sessel Platz, stelle die Kanne zwischen uns und lege meine Füße auf den Schemel vor uns.   
Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen beobachten mich über den Rand der Tasse hinweg, als er einen Schluck nimmt. Anscheinend kalkuliert er, wie er mich am geschicktesten fragt. Darin war er immer gut. Er konnte immer so fragen, dass ich mich nicht zwangsläufig angegriffen oder beschuldigt fühlte. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mich ganz genau kannte und wusste, wie weit er gehen konnte.   
"Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Nacht heute, oder?"   
Und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er meine Gedanken lesen kann.   
Ich nicke kaum merklich.   
Er seufzt schwer. Dann lehnt er sich zurück und platziert ebenfalls seine Füße auf dem Schemel.   
"Weißt du, ich hab' das immer..."  
Einen Moment sehe ich ihn fragend an, weiß ich doch nicht, was er meint.  
"Diese Schlaflosigkeit", antwortet er dann. "In Neumondnächten kann ich nie schlafen..."  
"Das ist normal..." es ist das erste was ich sage, seit wir hier sitzen. Diesmal ist es an ihm mich verwundert an zu blicken. "Bei Neumond fehlt die Strahlung des Mondlichts. Das führt bei Werwölfen zu Schlaflosigkeit."   
Ich muss leicht den Kopf schütteln, als ein verstehendes 'Oh' über seine Lippen dringt und er einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hat, als würde er jetzt einiges verstehen. Das ist typisch für ihn. Nur er kann so lange eine Krankheit haben und über so etwas nicht Bescheid wissen.   
"Oh Mann... das ist wirklich toll... ich kann nicht mit dem Mond, aber auch nicht ohne ihn..." Er verzieht abschätzig das Gesicht und seufzt ein weiteres Mal. So sieht man ihn selten. "Wie nennt man das?"  
"Ironie des Schicksals?"   
Kurz blickt er mich an, dann wendet er seinen Blick ins Feuer und nickt bitter. Doch so schnell diese Bitterkeit gekommen ist, genauso schnell ist sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
"Naja, kann man nichts machen, oder?" Wieder dieses aufrichtige Lächeln.   
"Nein, wohl eher nicht..."   
Eine Weile vergeht in Stille, während wir beide ins Feuer starren. Hin und wieder spüre ich die bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf mir ruhen und mich mustern. Er wägt wieder ab. Und als seine Frage schließlich kommt, ist sie ungewöhnlich direkt. Er scheint zu merken, dass ich ihn heute nicht anschreien werde.  
"Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?"   
Ich antworte nicht gleich. Weiß nicht einmal, ob ich es eigentlich will. Aber jetzt wird mich nichts zurückhalten können. Meine Maske ist abgelegt und ich kann sie jetzt nicht ohne Weiteres wieder aufsetzen. Er hat mich in dem Moment erwischt, in dem ich bereit wäre alles zu erzählen. Es macht mir Angst. Und doch wieder nicht, denn ich weiß, dass er mich dazu nicht zwingen wird. Er wird mir keine verhängnisvollen Fragen stellen, deren Antworten mein gesamtes Leben in all seinen schrecklichen Ausmaßen darlegen würde. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir darüber so sicher bin... ich bin es einfach.   
"Ich... will nicht..."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil... ich nicht träumen will..."   
Er sieht mich erneut fragend an. "Aber Träume sind doch schön..."  
"... meine nicht..."   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie er ansetzt zu widersprechen, doch dann versteht er, was ich meine und schließt seinen Mund wieder.   
"Schläfst du überhaupt?", fragt er nach einer Weile, ein wenig zaghaft.   
"Manchmal..."  
"Wie?"  
"Traumlostrank."  
"Warum nimmst du ihn nicht immer?"  
"Es ist nicht dasselbe..."   
Ein Traumlostrank ist nicht entspannend. Er blockiert die Gehirnströme so, dass sie keine Träume erzeugen können. Man träumt zwar nicht, aber dafür ist man am nächsten Tag auch nicht entspannt. Wenn der Mensch träumt, entspannt er sich am besten. Schlaf ohne Träume ist nicht erholsam. Ich habe es eine Weile probiert, doch schnell gemerkt, dass es mir besser geht wenn ich Nächte lang wach bleibe. Auch auf die Gefahr hin immer weiter in dem tiefen Strudel meiner emotionalen Gefühle zu versinken.   
"Ich hatte früher auch mal so eine Phase..." sein Blick ist seltsam verklärt und ich muss ihn nicht fragen um zu wissen, dass dieses 'früher' die Schulzeit mit seinen damaligen Freunden impliziert.   
"Was hast du dagegen gemacht?"   
Er antwortet mir nicht, sieht mich nur an, mit Augen, die ich nicht lesen kann. Sein Verhalten verwundert mich ein wenig, er ist sonst nicht so. Dann steht er ganz plötzlich auf und ich habe Angst, dass er geht. Doch anstatt von mir wegzugehen, tritt er näher auf mich zu, bis er direkt vor mir steht. Noch immer hat er diesen undefinierbaren Blick in den Augen, als er sich hinabbeugt.   
Ich wehre mich nicht, als er sich zu mir in den Sessel setzt. Ich wehre mich nicht, als er mich mit sanften aber dennoch bestimmten Armen an sich und in eine feste Umarmung zieht. Er schiebt sein eines Bein unter meinem Körper durch, sodass ich zwischen seinen Beinen sitze, den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt und langsam die Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlingend. Seine Hände streichen sanft über meine Oberarme und meine Hüfte. Es ist so sacht, dass ich zweifle, ob es überhaupt wirklich ist.   
Mit der Zeit spüre ich eine ungewohnte Schwere auf meinem Körper. Es ist die Schwere, die ich Nacht für Nacht unterdrücke und sie damit stetig vergrößere. Jetzt spüre ich sie in ihrem vollen Ausmaß, das mich eigentlich erdrücken müsste. Doch das sanfte Streicheln lindert sie.   
Instinktiv drücke ich mich ein wenig fester an ihn und schließe langsam die Augen. Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Nacht heute, in der ich seit langer Zeit einen erholsamen Schlaf finden kann.

_Halt mich - Nur ein bisschen   
Bis ich schlafen kann _

_©Herbert Grönemeyer_


End file.
